WOF4
by Evil-Sme-Schizo-Pip
Summary: Wow, it's serious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Pinto Hath was worried. She was sitting in one her favourite places, next to her mother's grave, nibbling on her fingers. She was now 16 years old, a year married, and everything was going wrong.

She sat on her hands and faced the ground to talk to her mother's long gone spirit.

"Bo's coming back tomorrow, ma. I'm really scared, things haven't been the same since, well _you_ know. Pa's still pretending nothing happened, but Bo was furious, and Mumpo…" she trailed off.

Her husband, Mumpo hadn't spoken to her for weeks. He slept downstairs, left their cottage early in the morning, and came back late at night. When Pinto tried to talk to him, he had gotten that sullen, sulky look and that's when she had 'walked into a door'. She spent most of her time crying, none of the Manth people would look at her, except Creoth, a good friend of her father's. Hanno would never shut one of his children out, no matter what they had done, and Creoth followed him. But it was not the same.

"It's gotten so bad, ma." She was crying by this point. "I just close my eyes and wish it didn't happen, but then I realise, I did mean what I said, and that's what hurts most, I'm such a bad person, I-"

"Pinto?" she turned around. Her father was there, frowning slightly over gentle eyes.

She wiped the tears away quickly, hoping he hadn't heard.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I was-"

"I know darling, I know." He sighed. "You know, you're probably going to have to apologise to Bo tomorrow." He paused. "Even if you meant it."

She gasped. He had heard. "I'm sorry, pa. I really am."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, child. There is nothing you could do that I would stop loving you. I know how bad it's been for you the past month."

She sniffed. "I think Mumpo's going to leave me, pa."

He didn't look surprised. "Just work on Bo first. I'm sure he'll come round."

"But Pa!" she stood up suddenly, tears pouring down her face. "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mumpo cursed as he strode quickly down the path that passed Creoth's farm. The old emperor was wiping the sweat of his brow, and when he spotted Mumpo, waved him over to help.

Mumpo sighed, he had been grumpy enough lately, without having to endure the ramblings of old men.

'Mumpo, dear boy, you couldn't churn some of this milk for me?' Creoth grinned as Mumpo took over, and studied the look on his face.

'Is there anything you want to get off your chest? You seem a little… irritated…' he chuckled.

Mumpo raised an eyebrow. 'You think? You know exactly what's wrong with me'

'Come, Mumpo, have a heart, it was hard for the poor girl…she's still your wife you know. She's had enough trouble from her own brother.'

'It was UNFORGIVABLE what she said!' Mumpo kicked the milk barrel over with disgust. Gentle Creoth winced, then patted Mumpo on the back, who eventually calmed donw.

'I'm sorry, Creoth, really I am, but I can't stand it. I can't stand…her.'

'Now now, that's no way to talk about your wife, everything will sort itself out, you'll see, why I've argued with my lovely wife before now and it's always turned out as no-'

'NO! You just don't understand! It hurt me beyond anything. I know she had a hard time, I know the whole town and her brother have gone against her, but as far as I'm concerned, that's not enough for what she deserves!'

'Mumpo…don't you think you're being a bit hard on her? Kestrel was her sister after all.'

'Which makes it worse. Creoth…I-oh never mind.'

'Go on Mumpo…tell me. Surely you still love Pinto?'

'Well…yes, I suppose. Maybe. But the thing is…I loved Kess more.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE UPDATED!**_

**Chapter 3**

Bowman Hath was standing on the deck of the ship heading towards the homeland. This journey usually filled him with excited anticipation, looking forward to seeing his friends and family again, but this time was all different. He had no idea how he was going to react, having to face his sister again.

He turned his head into the wind, squinting as the sun glared down at him. His expensive silk robes, which he still found ridiculous, were billowing in the breeze, and Bo closed his eyes to the voice in his head.

_Come on Bo, it'll be fine._

_You don't know that Kess…surely you're angry too?_

There was a silence.

_Kess?_

_Oh, maybe I was annoyed, at the time, but she's young, and I'm sure it's been horrible for her._

Bo sighed. It was strange, having this conversation with his sister. Not at the fact that it was in his head, and not a sound was made, but that they had swapped roles. **He** was angry, **she** was passive. He put it down to all this ruling.

I don't know, Kess, I don't know how she could have thought like that. I always thought…I don't know…

He shook his head, and looking across the sea. A faint line along the horizon told him they were nearly there. He closed his eyes again…trying not to remember.

Sisi appeared at his shoulder.

'Are you ok?'

He sighed.

'No.' he said simply.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

'It'll get better you know. It'll stop hurting. Just try and enjoy this week with your father and your sister.'

'My sister. It doesn't sound right. No sister would ever be like that about another sibling. She's not my sister. Not anymore.'

At the same time, both inside and outside of Bowman's head came two gasps. Sisi turned him round to face her, while Kess' spirit filled him with surprise and disappointment.

'You can't mean that.' Said his wife.

'I do. I really do.' And he turned to face the horizon once again, bracing himself for the week ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 FLASHBACK

**Chapter 4**

**One month ago**

It was the evening before Bo and Sisi were to board their ship again and return to their kingdom. The whole of the homeland were having a feast. Most people, now quite merry, were sitting round a fire. Pinto however, was standing with Sisi outside the gathering, talking.

'So, how're you and Mumpo doing? Isn't it wonderful being married?' Sisi asked in her honey voice.

Pinto glanced at Mumpo adoringly, who was laughing very loudly with a drink in his hand, slapping Bowman on the back, who looked rather uncomfortable.

'Well, yes, it is, and I love him so much…'

Sisi sensed Pintos hesitancy. 'Pinto? What's wrong?'

She sighed. 'It's nothing, really, I-, it's just-, he's a bit…_distant _really…'

'Distant? How do you mean?'

'I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to always want to be _married_ to me, if that makes sense, sometimes it feels like just a friendship again…'

'_Oh_…I get you.' Sisi winked, knowingly.

'No, no, not just that, he seems fine with that, he's just…not always _there_ for me. I sometimes think, well, no, it's silly really.'

Sisi raised her eyebrows, her amber eyes glowing expectantly. Pinto could never keep things from her, that had grown so close.

'I think he uses me as a substitute for Kess.'

'Oh, now you mustn't think like that! He loves you, I'm sure of it!'

At this, there was a large eruption from the group round the fire again, as they all laughed at some apparently amusing joke. Pinto sighed.

'We better go join them all, it is your leaving party after all.'

Sisi hugged her friend, and walked with her to the fire, where they sat in between Mumpo and Bowman.

'What have you two been getting up to over there? You're missing out on all the fun!' Mumpo cried, enjoying himself.

'I'm surprised you noticed.' Mumbled Pinto, but he heard.

'And what's that supposed to mean, dearest wife?' he tried to put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off, turning to talk with Sisi again. 'Oh fine, fine, I bet if Kess was here she'd be having fun like the rest of us.'

Pinto fumed, and at this mention of Kestrel, Bowman turned, put his arm round Sisi and smiled contently to himself.

'Don't worry Mumpo, she's here with all of us.'

Pinto fumed further although this wasn't her brother's intention, and shook her head. 'I hope not.'

Bowman raised his eyes at her, surprised and a little hurt. 'Pinpin…'

'Don't call me that!' By now most of the congregation were listening in. Pinto stood up, turning to leave the circle, and Mumpo tried to pull her back down. 'Just leave me alone! Carry on talking about Kess! Honestly, she's finally gone and you still all won't shut up about her! And to think I was glad she's dead!'

Complete silence filled the air. Mumpo stood up slowly, towering over Pinto, then growled at his wife.

'Get out of my sight.'

And she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pinto stroked her bulging stomach feeling lonelier than ever. It seemed even the baby growing inside her hated her, it hadn't kicked for days.

Less than an hour to go before Bo was expected to arrive and Pinto was dreading it more than ever. She knew he wouldn't want to speak to her, and to be given the cold shoulder from the sensitive Bowman was the worst punishment of all.

Kess, to Pinto, was the older sister and person to live up to in the pecking order. Pinto had loved Mumpo for as long as she could remember, but he had loved Kestrel for even longer. Not a day went past in their marriage where Pinto was sure he was thinking of her older sister, and he got so excited when Bo came because he could talk about her to someone.

What kind of marriage had it been? She should never have gone through with it. If only she didn't love him so very, _very_ much. It hurt her more than anything to have him hate her.

Sitting by her mother's grave, she saw the boat appear on the not too distant horizon, watched it drop anchor and let its passengers off. There was Sisi, smiling as always, and there Bo and the kids. Seven years old, their oldest child was, Pinto's age when Kess had gone.

'Why couldn't I have been you, Kess?' she wondered aloud.

'It doesn't work out that way.' Said a familiar voice behind her.

She spun around, and to her surprise there stood her husband, Mumpo, a grim half-smile on his face. Pinto looked at the ground, apologetically, not knowing what to say.

'I'm so sorry…' was all she managed to whisper.

'I know.' He said, neither harshly or forgiving. 'I think we better face Bo.'

'We?'

'You are my wife, and whether or not you believe it, I love you. I loved your sister once and your words hurt me. But they hurt Bo more. You need to talk to him.'

Pinto glanced over to where Sisi and Bo were hugging and greeting everyone. Even from up here Bo looked solemn. She couldn't understand why Mumpo was talking to her all of a sudden, but was too relieved and blinded by love to question it. She stood up, warily, and shot him a tentative smile.

Mumpo's eyes softened, if only for a moment, and then gave a startled look as she took his hand. After a few seconds, he tugged it gently free and led the way down, walking in front of her to save seeing her broken heart flash across her expression.

He was not ready. Not yet.

He, too, had a dark confession.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I've been a bit rubbish lately... (by lately I mean 2 years looool), I'm at uni now I will try and update with any free time I have. Lucie xxxx**

Bowman and Sisi were being surrounded by all the citizens of the homeland, friends new and old. Hanno watched from a distance, proud to have his only son back and happy to wait his turn for a greeting, but something nagged at the back of his mind.

He knew there was trouble brewing. He realised all too late that having Mumpo marry Pinto was merely an act to meet her emotional needs, but was clearly the wrong decision. Hanno had never told her the marriage was planned for her, it would break her heart and at a time like this he would do anything to prevent further upset for his only living daughter.

Being a quiet family man, Hanno had never liked arguments, and couldn't stand feeling constantly uncomfortable in his home. Pinto was always unhappy lately, Bowman quietly fumed – something so unlike his son that it worried Hanno greatly- and Mumpo, his son-in-law, hardly spoke to anyone, became aggressive and defensive too easily nowadays.

Hanno sighed to himself. He couldn't help thinking it was all his fault – he had let the marriage go ahead, fueled Pinto's jealousy instead of encouraging…well what? He had known the circumstances at the time, Mumpo had told him personally – should Hanno have listened to him on the day that changed everything, instead of doing what he could to make Pinto happy?

He had been covering this worry for as long as the marriage had lasted, even when it seemed to be going well. But after Pinto's outburst about Kess, it was clear to everyone how their relationship was going, and Hanno could now see it was not a marriage.

He cursed himself silently for being so weak, especially in those days, so soon after his beloved wife and daughter's death. Bowman may still be able to feel Kess, and Pinto often could talk to Ira, but Hanno, head of the family and closest to all could not manage to make any connections. He knew he had not prophetic blood inside his veins, and this saddened him when he saw how the children could communicate with those who had been gone for so long.

A small tear appeared in his eyes.

Wiping his face swiftly and pushing his darkest fears and worries straight to the back of his mind, Hanno walked forward to hug Bowman.

'Pa.' Bo greeted him solemnly, trepidation filling his expression. Hanno couldn't help thinking how Bowman only knew half the story – he was as clueless as most until Pinto had said the words last month which she would regret for the rest of her life.

If only that was Hanno's only trouble. He needed to speak to Mumpo as soon as possible, especially now there was an unborn child involved. No one else could ever know.


End file.
